To See the Stars
by Aeternum Spe
Summary: AU: Abandoned as an infant, Tsuna is found and taken in by the least likeliest of men, Reborn. Raised to be a fighter, not a lover, proves to make Tsuna's life harder when he finds out he's the Vongola boss destined to changed the Mafia world forever. It doesn't help that he has the scariest person in Italy as a best friend, or that he attracts the weirdos with issues. StrongTsuna!


**Title: **To See the Stars

**Pairing: **All/27, 1827, and R27

**Warning: **Future yaoi, bad language, and violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Notes:** Please forgive any confusion you might suffer. I know I explained next to nothing, but it will happen, I swear! Thanks for reading my first KHR story, and I hope you enjoy it and stick around for more.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_-Today is the day of my birth-_

When Sawada Tsunayoshi was born, it took the entire underworld about ten seconds to realize a new Sky had appeared, and five more to decide which side they were fighting for. As a red sun hovered over the horizon, nearly half had disappeared from view, wearing frowns and gripping their weapons tightly.

In those fifteen seconds Sawada Tsunayoshi was officially claimed as another person crowding up Japan's population, Nana only took seven to realize she had to run.

That's how she found herself now, crashing through overgrown trees and damp grass, almost tripping over the puddles of mud hidden by bushes half her size. Nana wheezed as she sprinted, trying to stay in the shadows provided by the trees as much as she could. Gunshots and wails came from the hospital already miles behind her, but Nana knew it would take less than a few minutes before they caught up and took her precious Tsu-kun. She couldn't let that happen.

True to her instinct's premonition, crashes and footsteps started to follow behind hers. Clicks of safety slowly fading away into the distant like a dream fading into a nightmare, a choked sob escaped her lips. Sweat poured down her sweet face haggard by terror. She had to get away! They couldn't take her little boy!

Dashing left, she barely had time to skid to stop before both her and her Tsu-kun fell into a roaring river. The footsteps were edging closer, Nana's heart fluttered in her chest. She was going to die and Tsu-kun was going to be taken. Tears formed in her soft brown eyes. It was a hard fate to realize without accidently slipping into denial. Her little boy was going to grow up without her any way she thought about it. A tear slid down her cheek.

There really was only one answer. Staring down at her Tsu-kun, tears fading into mist and a calm, serene look replacing the terror, she smiled her prettiest smile at the life she would never have the privilege to raise. Overcome with another bout of emotion, she hugged him close, burying her face into the soft fluff of brown hair on her Tsu-kun's head. He was so warm.

"Be a good little boy for Mama, alright Tsu-Kun?"

The footsteps were getting closer and Nana knew she had seconds. The thought made her lip quiver. She already lost her husband; it was almost unbearable to lose her son. Tsu-kun opened his pretty brown eyes, and for a second, Nana thought she saw a glint of orange in them. A gun-shot scattered a few birds, and she realized she didn't have any more time to care.

There was large, oak tree with the base carved out. Surrounded by roots that blocked anything from being seen with a glance, it was perfect. Nana gently laid her Tsu-kun on the dry leaves and brushed his cheek with one last caress, a bell-like giggle dancing through the autumn air. He would be safe here; the bad people wouldn't find her Tsu-kun. Nana almost started sobbing.

Hearing the footsteps so close, oh so close that it made her shiver, Nana took one last glance at her little boy watching her curiously before taking off down the path, pounding on fallen branches and dead leads to lead the bad men away. She would protect Tsu-kun, even if it was last thing she ever did. And if she got out of this mess, she would come back and get him and they would happily ever after like in all the fairytales she read as a child. Nana had to hope.

Even as a bullet entered her head, and all thoughts came to a rushing stop, Nana still hoped she would see her Tsu-kun again. She died with a smile and drowned in her blood, a morbidly beautiful way to die.

_-And the anniversary of my mother's death-_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this short prologue. I'll try to update soon, I promise. Heh, review if you want to, it honestly doesn't matter if you don't. I do appreciate the feedback though, so a BIG thanks if you do.


End file.
